Nunca Te Esqueci
by Liverpaul
Summary: É o primeiro dia do ano. Os primeiros flocos de neve começaram a cair. Está na hora de Haymitch fazer sua resolução de Ano Novo, a qual evitou por 20 anos: Effie. ONESHOT Pós-Mockingjay, Hayffie. #ESPECIAL DE ANO NOVO#


**Título:** Nunca Te Esqueci

**Autora:** Tati Cullen H.

**Beta Reader:** Cíntia-Cullen

**Personagens:** Haymitch Abernathy e Effie Trinket

**Rated:** T – Linguagem Imprópria

**Quando:** Pós-Mockingjay (A Esperança)

**Disclaimer:** Haymitch, Effie e cia são personagens de Suzanne Collins. Só estou me divertindo um pouco!

Não vou ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essa humilde autora de fics só quer reviews!

"REVIEWS FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Aviso 1: **Uso os nomes originais ao invés das traduções da Rocco.

**Aviso 2: **Como citado acima, os personagens são de Suzanne Collins. Mas a fanfic **Nunca Te Esqueci**, sua temática, seu enredo, e tudo mais que a compreende, é de autoria única e exclusivamente **minha**. Portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **minha** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos:** À **Cíntia-Cullen** que betou e a **Gisele W Potter** que fez a capa! Obrigada meninas!

**Resumo: **_É o primeiro dia do ano. Os primeiros flocos de neve começaram a cair. Está na hora de Haymitch fazer sua resolução de Ano Novo, a qual evitou por 20 anos: Effie._

* * *

><p>– ONESHOT –<p>

**NUNCA TE ESQUECI**

_"Agora é cada um por si." – Haymitch pensava, andando a beira do penhasco. Ainda precisava comprovar sua teoria, de que aquela maldita arena acabaria em algum lugar; os gamemakers não haviam sido tão inteligentes desta vez._

_Andou mais um pouco, até que seus pés esbarraram numa pedra, empurrando-a para o abismo. Parou para sentar, analisando a imensidão a sua frente, quando a mesma pedra de momentos atrás, voltou do abismo, voando e parando ao seu lado. Incrédulo, atirou uma pedra maior para que pudesse confirmar suas suspeitas e então, um momento depois, a outra pedra também voltou do abismo, diretamente para sua mão._

_Ele riu maravilhado, pois havia descoberto a falha, ou melhor, o campo de força em volta da arena. Pela primeira vez, uma nova perspectiva o invadiu, de que ele poderia ser um vencedor, ainda mais agora que Maysilee saíra do caminho._

_"Maysilee!" – Haymitch pensou, quando ouviu os gritos dela; não havia mais aliança, mas o impulso de seguir os gritos foi mais forte; porém, ao vê-la ser despedaçada por pássaros bestantes cor de rosa, percebeu que era tarde demais. Numa última tentativa de honrar a aliança que tiveram, ele segurou a mão de Maysilee no momento de sua morte, e um tiro de canhão silenciava tudo._

_Outros tiros foram ouvidos à noite, agora só havia uma oponente, a garota que restou do Distrito 1. Após a luta mortal, um Haymitch desarmado se esgueirava por entre as árvores, tentando estancar os ferimentos que pareciam ser perfurados por espinhos ao mínimo toque. A ameaça continuava correndo atrás de si com o machado em punho, até que ele finalmente alcançou a beira do penhasco, no mesmo local onde encontrara o campo de força. O machado foi arremessado, mas ele se jogou no chão e o objeto passou direto por cima de sua cabeça, rumo ao abismo. _

_A tributa caolha e nojenta veio se aproximando mais, talvez com esperanças vãs de ainda vencê-lo. Ela nem sonharia que, no instante seguinte, o machado iria voltar. Foi exatamente o que aconteceu e Haymitch, mesmo em convulsões, assistiu com louvor ao momento em que o machado voltou do abismo e cravou-se na cabeça da tributa._

_Porém, não era mais garota do Distrito 1 que estava a sua frente. Ela não era uma tributa e tampouco deveria estar ali, mas tudo o que ele via era o machado cravado numa cabeleira de peruca rosa. Ele se arrastou até o corpo da garota borbulhante de The Capitol, que desabava no chão._

– _NÃO! – berrou ele. – EFFIE NÃO! – o sangue cor de rosa escorreu pelo seu rosto. Uma poça começou a se formar ao redor envolvendo a garota e se espalhou, engolindo Haymitch e depois se expandiu mais, até inundar a arena._

– NÃÃÃÃÃÕ! EFFIE NÃÃÃÃÃO! – Haymitch tornou a gritar, um som gutural irrompendo de sua garganta. Piscou, reconhecendo o ambiente: não havia mais arena, nem Effie morta, apenas o seu quarto vazio; não estava mais na 50ª edição Hunger Games; estava acordado, sentado na sua cama, de volta à sua casa na Aldeia dos Vitoriosos, com uma faca em mãos, herança da Cornucópia_._

Deveria estar acostumado com isso, pois os pesadelos sempre foram frequentes, desde que sobrevivera ao Segundo Quarter Quell. O repertório de sonhos ruins não mudava: Snow assassinando sua mãe e irmão, depois sua namorada, o preço pago por ter tirado vantagem do campo de força e fazer piada de The Capitol. Maysilee morrendo agarrada à sua mão e depois, a machadada que matou a tributa rival. Este último, porém, vinha sofrendo uma variação no final: em vez da tributa, era Effie quem morria por conta de suas estratégias.

Há quanto tempo o pesadelo adulterado vinha acontecendo? A resposta era fácil. Desde que _ela_ tinha ido embora, voltado para The Capitol ao fim da revolução.

Sim, Haymitch já deveria ter se acostumado, afinal convivera com os mesmos pesadelos muito antes de ela aparecer em sua vida, mas agora era impossível. Durante 20 anos conseguira suportar os pesadelos porque _ela_ tornava tudo mais fácil, mais calmo.

– _**Lembrança –**_

– _Haymitch... Estou aqui. – Effie sussurrava calma; esse era o seu jeito de acalmá-lo, quando ela própria não conseguia se acalmar; dava um beijo terno em seu rosto enquanto suas mãos suaves encontravam as dele, tomando-lhe a faca e assegurando que o objeto fosse parar num canto bem longe da cama._

– _Eu... nunca... usaria isso... em você – ele respondia com sua voz embargada e alterada, as palavras não se juntavam em sua cabeça; as cenas dos pesadelos ainda estavam bem vivas para que pudesse fazer qualquer afirmação com plena certeza._

– _Eu sei, eu sei, eu sei... – ela continuava os sussurros, fazendo-o deitar e depois o abraçava forte, pelo menos até que ele conseguisse fechar os olhos outra vez._

_Minutos depois, ele não precisava abrir os olhos para saber que ela não estava mais lá._

– _**Lembrança –**_

Effie tinha o dom de tornar tudo mais fácil, mas agora era diferente. Agora não haviam mais aquelas mãos suaves com unhas 'pink' a lhe acalentar, a retirar aquela faca de suas mãos, sempre que acordasse alterado após um pesadelo.

Ou talvez, não tivessem existido "mãos suaves com unhas "pink" a lhe acalentar" nos últimos 20 anos. Afinal, era assim que Haymitch vinha agindo... e ela também. Fora da cama, Effie não enxergava nada além das coisas que a fizessem se orgulhar e obviamente _ele_ não era uma dessas coisas, sempre preocupada em sustentar a sua característica mais insuportável, a de alguém nascido em The Capitol. E Haymitch, por sua vez, já tinha seus problemas, seus fantasmas do passado, fantasmas fortes demais a lhe assombrar, que com muito custo, ele conseguia enterrar temporariamente enquanto estava sob efeito de álcool. Tantos medos, tantos problemas, que era sempre melhor acordar e fingir que não tinha acontecido nada.

À luz do dia, eles voltavam a ser Haymitch Abernathy e Effie Trinket de sempre. Ela implicava com sua bebida e sua "má educação", com sua forma desleixada de se vestir e sua aparência de bêbado. Ele também não colaborava, fazendo piadinhas infames e bagunçando as perucas que ela milimetricamente arrumava. A "união" deles, era única e exclusivamente por causa dos tributos e para conseguir patrocinadores para os mesmos; no final, sempre acabava sendo melhor para todos.

Sempre, mas não agora, não hoje. _Hoje_ seria diferente, tinha que ser diferente dos últimos 20 anos.

Tudo ainda estava calmo, as coisas iam se normalizando lentamente e o Distrito 12 ia se reerguendo pouco a pouco após a derrota de The Capitol e o encerramento dos Games.

Haymitch não tinha mais "emprego"; só a compaixão de Peeta e Katniss, que começavam uma vida juntos bem ao seu lado. Ganhava pão todos os dias e tinha também os gansos no seu jardim, as bebidas no armário. Porém, o que mais queria naquele momento, estava à milhas de distância, completamente fora de alcance, mais precisamente em The Capitol.

_Effie_.

"Droga. Preciso de você Effie. Mais do que dessa porra de álcool. Mais do que qualquer outra coisa agora."

Levantou-se com a claridade incômoda; não havia sol, mas o quarto estava claro o suficiente para irritar a sua visão. Caminhou até a janela, afastando parte da cortina e então observou os gansos que grasnavam no quintal.

Haymitch deixou escapar um suspiro pesado quando observou que as aves estavam juntas e em pares. O pensamento o deprimiu.

"Até os gansos vivem em pares. Até eles. Ninguém é feliz sozinho."

– Que idiotice – repreendeu-se a si mesmo em voz alta.

Ele estava prestes a fechar a cortina com brusquidão quando notou que os primeiros flocos de neve começavam a cair. E só assim se deu conta de que estava no primeiro dia do Ano Novo. Nunca fora supersticioso e muito menos ligado às tradições, mas sabia que quando os primeiros flocos de neve caíam, todos deveriam fazer seus pedidos. No seu caso, não tinha pedidos, tinha que resolver sua vida, ou o que ainda lhe restava dela.

Naquele momento, Haymitch fez sua resolução de Ano Novo: Effie.

Ele começou um ritual completamente novo e inusitado, quando normalmente teria se afundado na bebida esperando acordar somente no próximo ano. Separou uma roupa e sapatos decentes – cortesia de Katniss e Peeta, novos em folha – e, depois de um longo banho, dedicou-se a sua aparência, contando também com um perfume amadeirado que, pelas suas contas, já deveria ter se estragado, esquecido no fundo de uma gaveta. Porém, quando finalmente olhou no espelho, ficou satisfeito: nenhum vestígio do velho Haymitch. Ano Novo, então nada mais justo que Effie merecesse um novo Haymitch.

Motivado pela injeção de ânimo, apressou-se em separar seus documentos e alguma quantia de dinheiro que fosse suficiente para conseguir embarcar no trem rumo a The Capitol. Quando estava pronto, Haymitch virou-se para sair, porém, antes que o fizesse, resgatou sua fiel companheira: sua frasqueira de whisky. Guardou-a dentro do paletó, mas prometeu a si mesmo que só recorreria a ela no caso de lhe faltar coragem. Ainda queria manter a sobriedade que lhe tomava a mente, caso contrário seria impossível convencer Effie do que quer que fosse. Pensando nisso, saiu de casa rumo à estação de trem.

Haymitch teve sorte, pois conseguira em cima da hora embarcar no trem que ia para The Capitol. Talvez tivesse desistido se só conseguisse embarcar à noite, ou até lá, já tivesse descumprido o trato que fizera consigo mesmo. Nesse caso, parecia que sorte estava a seu favor.

Durante a viagem, manteve-se encostado na poltrona, de olhos fechados e fingindo estar dormindo, para que as pessoas de boa educação não o importunassem. E também já havia visto aquela paisagem tantas vezes que nem fazia questão de olhar de novo.

Seus pensamentos estavam longe, inteiramente voltados para a 56ª edição Hunger Games.

– _**Lembrança –**_

_Dia após dia, a dor pela perda da família e pela morte de cada tributo o qual fora mentor, já havia transformado a sua vida num mar de álcool. Nem mesmo as escoltas que vinham de The Capitol tinham paciência para os seus arroubos de bebedeiras, o último, Danny Trinket, abandonou o cargo dizendo que não queria vê-lo nunca mais. Mesmo assim, Haymitch havia reservado um pouco de sobriedade para aquela manhã, pois ficara automaticamente curioso quando soube que uma nova escolta viria de The Capitol para a Colheita no Distrito 12._

_De início, não acreditou que aquela menininha esfuziante iria ser a responsável pela escolta no Distrito 12 durante aquele ano. Quantos anos ela tinha, 14? Será que era uma brincadeira de Snow? _

_E quando ela olhou em seus olhos, a antipatia irradiou._

– _Effie Trinket. – ela se apresentou teatralmente, como fazem os habitantes de The Capitol._

_"Trinket" – Haymitch pensou. Aquele nome já lhe dizia tudo. Ela voltou a falar em seu sotaque irritante:_

– _Meu pai me ensinou tudo tudo tudo a respeito das escoltas e principalmente... – ela lhe deu um olhar de desdém – ... sobre as "pessoas" que iria encontrar aqui. Contudo, farei um trabalho satisfatório e acredite, vamos conviver muito pouco, Mr. Abernathy. Na primeira oportunidade, The Capitol irá me promover a um Distrito mais... adequado._

– _Bem vinda ao inferno, Miss Trinket. – Haymitch debochou. – Neste caso, já que está aqui, por que então não abraça o demônio? – e abriu os braços, incitando-a a fazer o que dissera._

_Mas Effie apenas o encarou de cima._

– _A propósito, eu tenho 19 anos._

– _**Lembrança –**_

No começo, tanta antipatia o irritava, mas ela desempenhava muito bem o seu papel ao encorajar os tributos. Haymitch sabia que não conseguiria nem metade dos patrocinadores se não tivesse Effie ao seu lado.

De repente, por mais insuportável que ela fosse, ele não queria que ela fosse embora para escoltar outro Distrito, como ela tanto almejava. Mas, a cada morte de cada tributo, o sonho de Effie ficava distante e em vez disso trazer alguma felicidade a Haymitch, passou a trazer dor. Para ela também.

Em cada perda de um tributo, nascia uma dor que eles compartilhavam juntos. Em meio à dor, passaram a compartilhar beijos, toques, e inevitavelmente, a cama. Mas, por pior que fosse o dia seguinte, ele sabia que se aquela menininha esfuziante e atrevida não tivesse aparecido, se nada tivesse existido, talvez sua vida chegasse muito antes ao fim.

– É ele, mãe! Aquele bêbado mentor da Mockingjay – disse uma voz irritante ao seu lado. Despertando do devaneio, Haymitch se deparou com uma criança que por pouco não enfiou o dedo em seu nariz.

– É feio apontar as pessoas, querido – manifestou-se a mãe da criança, voltando-se para Haymitch agora. – Desculpe.

Haymitch apenas assentiu. Em outros tempos, teria dito cobras e lagartos à mulher e à criança, mas não hoje. _Hoje_ tinha coisas mais importantes para se preocupar.

Logo que desembarcou em The Capitol, alcançou a avenida e andou pelas calçadas largas, porém menos iluminadas com cores artificiais do que da última vez que estivera ali. Sua memória seletiva era uma bênção nessa hora, pois logo reconhecera a fachada, ainda depreciada pela revolução, do edifício em que Effie morava.

E, a julgar pela maneira que o prédio se encontrava, chegou à conclusão de que a maioria dos moradores resolvera migrar para outros distritos, o que vinha acontecendo com frequência após a revolução.

Sem esforço, chegou ao apartamento que Effie ocupava. Para sua surpresa, a porta estava aberta, apenas encostada e num impulso, ele a abriu, encontrando uma Effie desarrumada à mesa, bebericando uma xícara de chá.

– Ora ora... – ela se antecipou em sua voz teatral. – Veio me desejar um feliz feliz feliz Ano Novo, Mr. Abernathy?

Foi difícil, mas Haymitch fechou a porta e conseguiu dar mais dois passos na direção dela.

– Sem sarcasmo, Effie – ele disse sério. – Preciso falar com você.

Effie levantou-se, deixando a xícara de lado. Estava realmente surpresa, porque ele não parecia ter bebido.

– Não pensei que fosse sentir taaaanta faaalta da minha companhia, Haymitch – ela prosseguiu com um sarcasmo que escondia uma pontada de apreensão.

"Não sei como ainda me aguento em pé." – ele teve vontade de dizer.

– Você também sente, Effie – foi o que ele disse, porém o tom saiu amargo. Não pensou no quanto seria difícil tratar a situação como ela realmente era.

A surpresa passou novamente pelos olhos dela.

– O que... o que insinua? – ela fez-se de desentendida. – Do que eu sentiria falta? Dos seus vômitos nos meus vestidos caros?

Haymitch se aproximou mais, de modo que ficassem frente a frente. Ela desviou o olhar quando ele disse:

– Nunca te esqueci. E você também, não negue.

Effie fez um esforço descomunal pra não deixar transparecer as emoções. Será que ele não percebia o quanto a estava magoando? Aparecer de repente, fingindo que se importava, quando nunca se importou? Nunca, em 20 anos?

– Ninguém pode negar o que nunca aconteceu! E você está bêbado! – ela disse numa tentativa desesperada de contê-lo, mas foi em vão.

– Não estou! E mesmo se estivesse, não esqueceria de cada noite que...

– NÃO NÃO NÃO! – Effie gritou histérica. – Você – não – disse – isso!

– Puritanismo imoral agora, Effie? – Haymitch levantou a voz pela primeira vez. – Digo mais: foram várias noites vendo você me acalmar após os pesadelos e depois vendo você se esgueirar da minha cama, muitas vezes com medo da minha faca; várias manhãs fingindo que não via você sair, fingindo esquecer tudo.

– Saia da minha casa! Sai AGORA! – Effie continuou aos gritos, tapando os ouvidos como se estivesse louca.

Ele prosseguiu como se nem sequer a tivesse escutado.

– As rosas! – Haymitch também gritou, como se só assim ela pudesse entender. – Aquela noite, depois da Colheita na 72ª Edição Hunger Games, quando ninguém te aplaudiu. EU TE DEI ROSAS! Não sei o que fez com elas depois, mas desde aquele dia, você passou a usar a cor rosa... pra lembrar de mim!

– Haymitch, eu... – ela finalmente destapou os ouvidos, porém as palavras pareciam ter sumido.

A hesitação dela fez com que a verdade escapasse de Haymitch num jorro de palavras claras.

– Nunca te esqueci, Effie. Preciso de você. Amo você. Droga!

Um silêncio sepulcral se fez. Effie se encolheu como se fosse chorar, mas antes que as lágrimas caíssem, ela conseguiu dizer.

– Eu também.

Uma felicidade que há muito não experimentava o invadiu; Haymitch ergueu Effie em seus braços, rodopiando-a no ar e desarrumando ainda mais a sua peruca avermelhada. Gritinhos de protesto foram ouvidos, mas abafados na sequência por um longo beijo.

Provar seu beijo depois de tanto tempo era uma dádiva; Effie aprofundou o carinho, descendo as mãos pelo peito dele até sentir algo rijo embaixo do paletó.

"Uma frasqueira! Maldita bebida!" – ela pensou com raiva, interrompendo o beijo de imediato. Enfiou a mão dentro do paletó de Haymitch e arrancou a frasqueira dali com violência.

– Haymitch Abernathy! – ela disse impossivelmente séria. – Você sabe muito bem que se EU entrar na sua casa, toda essa porcaria – e agitou a frasqueira diante dos olhos dele – vai ter que sair! Você escolhe.

Haymitch escolheu. E disse isso com as mesmas palavras que lhe atormentaram pela manhã:

– Droga. Preciso de você Effie. Mais do que dessa porra de álcool. Mais do que qualquer outra coisa agora – e foi a vez dele jogar a frasqueira longe.

Porém, ela não parecia muito satisfeita, lançando-lhe ainda um olhar de repreensão.

– _Isso_ vai ter que mudar também! – disse ela. – Quero ver bons modos daqui pra frente. Sei que no fundo você é um gentleman – e finalmente sorriu, acariciando o rosto dele.

– Por você, Effie. Sempre fui por você.

– E veja bem – ela continuou a lista de exigências –, se você acha que vai ter uma casa cheia de pequenos Haymitchs ou Effies correndo...

– Nada que você não queira, Mrs. Abernathy! – ele se apressou em concordar.

– ... você está _muito muito muito_ certo! – ela falou com aquele sotaque irritante de The Capitol, fazendo os olhos deles brilharem, trazendo ao seu rosto um riso matreiro que lembrava um pouco do jovem inteligente e perspicaz que venceu o segundo Quarter Quell.

Mas era isso o que ele era; sempre fora um vitorioso, e em seu coração, Haymitch sempre fora vencedor.

HAETHAETHAET

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora<strong>

– TATI –

**1. **Oi pessoal! Feliz Ano Novo! Espero que tenham gostado da oneshot, minha primeira fic do shipper. Honestamente, essa é a minha visão de Effie & Haymitch, embora não tenhamos muitas informações sobre a idade dela e etc. Na verdade, nunca acreditei que tanta implicância entre eles tivesse vindo de graça... RSRS Se vocês gostarem, poderei fazer algo maior, com o que eu imagino a respeito desses 20 anos de "estrada" que eles têm, o que vocês acham? Deixem-me saber!

**2.** Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Por favor, deixem **reviews**! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler! E se por acaso adicionar aos **alertas** e **favoritos**, não esqueça de deixar review também!

**3.** Sabem esse balãozinho escrito **"Review The Story"** aqui embaixo? Como diz a minha irmã, é só clicar nele e dizer o que achou! Ficarei muito feliz!


End file.
